


The Reunion

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage





	The Reunion

She could hear slow beeping. Of what, She wasn't sure. She could hear a voice that sounded something like Jarvis talking in hushed tones, but not quite. Had they done it? Had she made it to the time in the not so distant future, where Howard and Tony had made a connection? Reunited by electrical currents. Radio waves. Or was this all just a failure? Another one of Howard's schemes that ultimately lead to her picking up the pieces. She shouldn't have agreed to this. Neither of them had been sure of the consequences, but they thought that the benefit and possibility of saving what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D. would be worth it. It occurred to her that there might be a malfunction. That this could have ended worse. Howard and his stupid "time machine." She could be dead. But she wasn't. Logically, the sounds around her made it clear to her that she wasn't dead. She knew her mind couldn't fathom these slight but unusual sounds. But why wasn't she meeting her new reality if this mission was a success?

She willed her eyelids to open; they complied unwillingly. Her lips felt dry... and bare. And her eyes, though light be dim, could almost hardly bear the weight of the low key lighting that permeated the room. Her hands felt swollen. Probably a result of her time travel. She could feel the weight of her hair splayed out across the pillow beneath her. But she still couldn't pinpoint where she was exactly.

He waited patiently by her side. He could hear the conversation between J.A.R.V.I.S. and Tony cutting in and out of his own consciousness. He gently took her fingers and joined them with his own, careful not to hold on too tight though he wanted to hold tight and never let go. He moved his face forward, closer. It almost didn't feel real to him, even though it was happening in front of his eyes.

"Peggy?"

She did her best to make her eyes adjust. To get a better view of the source of the voice. She knew that voice. The voice that she could swear was his. And only his. Though still dizzy, her eyes slowly began to focus. And she began to notice clear tubes around her. One in her nose. One adhered to the crook of her arm. Glass panels with laser like pictures displayed all long them. And she was most definitely not in her usual outerwear. And then she found him. His gleaming blue eyes filled with wanting. His fingers traced hers and she was grateful for the familiarity of his face. The wanting was reciprocated.

"Steve," she croaked out as she managed a smile, though not as relieved as she might have wanted it to look. She gripped his fingers, stopping them in their tracks. She knew it was his attempt to regain the image he had of her from way back when. Back when they were in the middle of the war. It seemed very much like yesterday to her. But why should he try with that image? She was here. With him. Almost as if nothing had changed. They couldn't go back. They might have to start over. And that would be doing their best. The gravity of the situation hit her like a lightning bolt. A slight yet steady stream of tears began to roll down her cheeks that soon gave way to sobbing.

Steve got up and reached around her, enveloping her in his arms tightly bound as if to protect her from whatever was bothering her. However feeble, her arms wrapped around him as sobs continued to shake her body. She wouldn't let him go.

"Don't you dare leave me, soldier," she whispered. She pulled back to stare into his eyes, gripping the nape of his neck, making sure he understood the request. Her brown eyes were marked with angry red lines as a result of the tears that wouldn't cease.

"I'd never imagine it," he responded with labored breathing, fighting the urge to cry himself.

She pressed her lips against his. Hard. Nearly drawing blood form her own. The urgency in the kiss soon lulled into longing and savoring. This was real. It was the assurance that they could take on anything side by side.


End file.
